DIGIMON 02: EL REGRESO DE MILLENNIUMON
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: alguien quiere revivir a millenuimon para destruir a los elegidos ahora la misión que tubo una vez Ryo recae en Davis, ¿que pasara? ¿que misterio habrá? puede ser mi gran noche
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva aventura**

Prologo:

-¿tienes algún plan para acabar con ellos?-

-sí, haré lo que myotismon no pudo hacer-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-ya lo veras…-

* * *

 **Flashback**

En el mundo real...

Los niños elegidos habían pasado por muchas pruebas. Primero detener al emperador de los digimons, luego la crisis de Malon Myotismon… y la última… el ataque de Diaboromon a su mundo. La Bestias Sagradas hablaron con Gennai para tomar una decisión que cambiaría a todo el mundo…

Minutos más tarde…

-chicos me temo que no les traigo buenas noticias…-les comenta Gennai a los elegidos.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso señor Gennai?-le pregunta Izzy.

-¿acaso es algún digimon maligno?-le pregunto Cody.

-en ese caso vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-dice Davis emocionado

-… no, no es eso-les contesta Gennai a los jóvenes.

-¿entonces qué es?-le pregunta Yolei.

-pues… la bestias sagradas me han comentado que el digimundo se encuentra en un estado inestable, no solo eso sino que en cualquier momento otra amenaza podría invadir este mundo solo para vengarse de ustedes, es por eso que les pido que se marchen cuanto antes para que el digimundo pueda regresar a la normalidad, otra cosa… necesito sus D-3 y que regresen los digi-eggs, así como los digivices-les explica Gennai a los elegidos.

 ** _Fin del Flashback…_**

* * *

-así que aquí estaban-dice Gatomon al ver a dicho dúo contemplando su última tarde solos.

-sí, es lo último que queríamos hacer antes de despedirnos-le comenta V-mon.

-no se desanimen chicos, cuando Gatmon y yo nos separamos, pensamos que jamás nos volveríamos a ver, peo… ya ven solo pasaron 3 años a lo mucho-dice Kari tratando de animarlos.

-supongo que tienes razón-dice Davis, quien se para solo para despedirse de su mejor amigo.

-bien, creo que… este es el adiós-le dice V-mon chocando el puño con su compañero.

-sí, hasta que nos volvamos a ver…-le contesta el chico.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿Un nuevo compañero?**

 _ **Varios meses después…**_

* * *

 **Nota importante: _aun están en Sexto, a excepción de los de Tai y_** ** _compañía_**

* * *

-Mira Yolei, es Ken-le dice Kari a su amiga con quien estaba platicando, en ese momento el chico se acerca a donde están ellas.

-chicas, ¿no han visto a Davis?-les pregunta Ken ya que él y Davis tenían un partido a las 5 y no podían llegar tarde.

-no, pero… ya fuiste a preguntarle a Tk-le sugiere Yolei.

-no, bueno… si lo ven díganle que no se le olvide que tenemos partido hoy a las 5-les grita el chico, quien se va a buscar a su amigo.

-Kari… ¿tú crees que Davis siga triste por qué paso?-le pregunta Yolei a Kari.

-no lo sé, pero mejor vamos a ayudar a Ken a buscar a Davis-le comenta ella.

* * *

 ** _Mientras con Davis…_**

*suspiro*

-¿Por qué suspiras amigo?, ¿te paso algo?-le pregunta un chico a Davis.

-no, no es nada…-decía el chico todo desanimado.

-pues por el tono del suspiro, parece ser más bien algo y algo importante-le contesta el chico.

-no lo entenderías, la cosa es que extraño a un amigo-le contesta Davis al chico.

-¿y por qué no vas a verlo? –le pregunta el chico.

-bueno… la cosa es que no es de por aquí-le contesta Davis al chico.

-¿y si vive en el extranjero por qué no lo visitas en tus vacaciones?-le pregunta el chico a Davis.

-creo que no me entiendes, mi…-dice Davis cuando por fin el chico había captado lo que Davis le había dicho.

-ha ya veo tu amigo es un digimon, no te preocupes ten por seguro que se volverán a ver-le dice el chico.

-si tú lo dices…-le contesta Davis.

-por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kai Shirogane y cabo de cambiarme a esta escuela, podrías indicarme donde están las cosas-le decía el chico nuevo.

-bueno…-le contesta este cuando…

-Davis, que bueno que te encuentro. No se te olvido que teníamos un partido hoy a las 5 ¿verdad?-le dice Ken.

-oh es cierto, lo lamento Kai pero…-dice Davis, cuando el chico nuevo le contesta.

-no te preocupes nos estaremos viendo-le dice Kai quien se despide de Davis.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	3. Capitulo 2 Los nuevos

**Capitulo 2: dos nuevos chicos.**

 _En el campo de Soccer varias horas después…_

Las horas ya habían pasado y el marcador seguía parejo 2-2, hasta que…

-¡Davis recibe este pase!-le grita Ken, quien le manda un centro.

-¡pase lo que pase no vamos a perder!-grita Davis, quien logra anotar un gol.

*silbato*

-ga…gana…ganamos- dice Davis todo cansado.

-sí, ahora por que no celebramos-dice Ken, en eso aparece alguien conocido.

-Kai, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Davis.

-nada, solo vine a verlos jugar-les contesta el joven.

-pues... gracias-le dice Ken confundido.

-por cierto vamos por algo, yo invito-les dice Kai muy emocionado.

-¿hermano?, Por fin te encuentro-le dice una chica Rubia de la misma edad que Davis.

-¡ooops!-dice el chico quien se da la vuelta y ve a la rubia.

 _Mientras con los elegidos…_

-parece que Davis y Ken están haciendo amigos muy pronto-le cometa Cody.

-sí, pero ese chico creo y lo he visto antes-le responde Tk.

-¿en serio?-le pregunta Kari.

-sí, creo que es un chico que acaba de llegar a la escuela-les contesta Tk.

 _Mientras con Davis y Ken._

-creo que no se las he presentado, ella es mi hermana, su nombre es Karin-le dice Kai, quien les presenta a su hermana.

-¡no lo puedo creer, son ellos!-decía Karin emocionada.

-¿eh?-

-sí, ustedes son… Ken Ichijouji el famoso niño prodigio y Davis Motomiya, aunque solo se de ti por mi hermano.

-espera… ¿Kai acaso eres un niño elegido?-le pregunta Davis.

-no para nada, solo soy un joven que le gusta investigar-le contesta Kai.

-ya se, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo?-les dice Karin a los chicos.

-no lo creo, por lo visto los están esperando… ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día?-les contesta Kai, al ver a los demás elegidos.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-les pregunta Davis.

-bueno eso es por qué sus amigos los esperan, además de seguro y mamá no sabe que Karin se vino a buscarme-les contesta Kai, quien se lleva a su hermana y pasa por un lado de los elegidos sin decirles nada.

-eso fue raro ¿no creen?-les dice Yolei.

-sí, pero como sea vamos por Davis y Ken –le contesta Tk, después de que los elegidos se reunieron, los elegidos se fueron a festejar el triunfo de Davis y Ken.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto…_

-no se preocupe señor machinedramon, todo saldrá tal y como usted quiere-le dice Kai a una persona por teléfono.

-bien, entonces te encargo a Motomiya-

-sí, señor-le contesta Kai.

-¿y ahora que "hermano"?-le pregunta Karin a su hermano.

-bueno… te encargo a Davis, siendo el digimon de la lujuria podrás con un niño como el-le contesta Kai a sus supuesta hermana.

-entonces… ¿iras a al digimundo?-le pregunta Karin.

-si, además Davis y tu están en el mismo salón todo será fácil-le dice Kai a su hermana.

 _ **CONTINUARA..**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Besos Vs Celos

**Capitulo 3: Besos vs Celos**

Después de un haber hablado con Kai y el partido de soccer, los elegidos a fueron tomar un pequeño descanso… y prepararse para una nueva aventura que no se imaginaban.

 _La mañana siguiente…_

-chicos siéntense, pasa por favor-le dice el maestro a un nuevo estudiante.

-tk, ¿es chica no es?-le pregunta Kari.

-sí Kari, es la misma chica que vimos ayer-le contesta el rubio.

-presentante ante tus compañeros por favor-le pide el maestro a su nueva alumna.

-hola soy Shirogane Karin, es un placer conocerlos a todos-les contesta la rubia.

-bien, siéntate alado de Motomiya-le dice el maestro.

-sí-le contesta la joven, quien va i se sienta a lado de Davis.

-hola de nuevo-le saluda Davis.

-hola. Por cierto, sigo esperando esa invitación-le dice ella en voz baja ya que se encontraban en clase.

-¿eh?-reacciona Davis confundido.

-ya sabes, lo que mi hermano les dijo antes de irse-le contesta Karin a Davis.

-oh, eso pues…-dice Davis, pero en ese momento el profesor intenta hablar.

-bien chicos escuchen, se formaran en parejas para hacer un trabajo en equipo y…-dice el maestro, cunado Karin levanta la mano de la nada.

-maestro, podría ir con Davis ya que aún soy nueva y no conozco a los demás-le pide Karin al maestro.

-está bien, solo vigílalo y has que trabaje-le contesta el maestro.

* * *

 _Después de clases…_

-chicos… ¿porque no vamos a la cafetería tengo hambre?-les sugiere Tk a Kari y a Ken.

-entonces apúntenme- dice Davis quien se para de su lugar.

-¡Espera Davis! me preguntaba… si podías enseñarme la escuela –le dice ella tomándolo del brazo.

-bueno… yo… ¿porque no le preguntas a Kai?-dice el chico tratando se zafarse.

-mi hermano no vino hoy, dijo que tenía algo que hacer-le contesta ella.

-vamos Davis, ve con ella nosotros te esperamos ¿verdad?-le dice Tk, quien luego voltea a ver a los demás.

-si tú lo dices-le contesta el chico.

-vamos, sí-le dice Karin, quien pone los famosos ojos de cachorro y jalando a Davis hasta llevarlo a fuera del salón.

 _Un par de minutos después…_

-bien, esta es la última parte que me falta… el Tejado-decía Davis al llevar a Karin por toda la escuela.

-me alegro que estemos solos-le dijo Karin al chico, quien lo aprisiona contra la equina del tejado tratando de seducirlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien Karin?-preguntaba Davis nervioso.

-bueno, averígualo tu-dice Karin, quien se acerca y le da un beso a Davis, lo que no sabían es que alguien los estaba observando.

* * *

 **Flashback**

-chicos no creen que Davis ya se tardo mucho-le comento Kari a los chicos.

-creo que alguien esta celosa-le dice Yolei jugándole una pequeña broma. (¬v¬)

-no lo estoy, solo creo que ya se tardó mucho-le contesta Kari molesta.

-bien, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo entonces?-le sugiere Ken.

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Tan pronto como Kari vio la imagen de su amigo besando a la chica nueva esta decidió irse de regreso con sus amigos.

-¿Y Davis?-le pregunta Tk.

-¿porque tengo que saberlo yo?-le contesta ella molesta.

-…-

 _Después de la escuela…_

Ken y Tk se acercaron para hablar con Davis pero en es eso llego Kai

-¡¿Kai?! ¿Por qué no viniste a clases?-le pregunta Ken al no haber visto a Kai en el salón el día de hoy.

-lo siento, es que surgieron unas cosas. La verdad es que hoy solo vine por Karin, pero mañana los veo sin falta en clases-le contesta Kai a Ken…

Después de que ellos se van llega Tai a recogerlos, ya que tenía algo que hablar con ellos.

-Tai, ¿Por qué viniste por nosotros?-le pregunta Tk.

-bueno, es que les tengo malas noticias...-les comenta el joven.

-más malas noticias, ya te pareces a Gennai-le dice Davis bromeando.

-es bueno verte de buen humor Davis-le contesta Tai.

-sí, ¿puedes decirnos porque?-le pregunta Kari con sarcasmo.

-eso que importa, vamos-les dice el joven tratando de evadir el tema, pero…

-¿Por qué evades la pregunta Davis?-le pregunto Tai

-¿a qué te refieres Tai?, ¿qué no dijiste que era importante?- dice el joven, quien voltea hacia otro lado.

-¿tan mal estuvo él beso?-le pregunta Kari ya molesta.

-claro que… ¡espera!, ¡¿cómo sabes de eso?!- le contesta Davis esperando una respuesta de la chica.

-pues…-dice Ken, pero Davis lo interrumpe.

-espera… ¡¿me estabas espiando?!-reacciona Davis molesto.

-claro que no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que… ver con quien te besas-le contesta Kari.

-esto se podrá feo-le dice Tk a Tai.

-espera un minuto y tráeme unas palomitas-le contesta el joven a Tk.

-¡Tai!-le grita Tk al joven.

-si sí, ya lo sé… chicos su pelea marital puede esperar un poco-le dice Tai a ambos mientras trataba de calmar a su hermana.

-está bien Tai, pero no es mi culpa que tu hermana sea una Tsundere celosa-le dice Davis quien se va hacia otro lado, en eso…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Motomiya?, además ¿celosa?, ¿de quién? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír-le contesta Kari, pero a ambos ya se les había pasado la mano.

-parece que este será un día largo-les dice Ken a los demás.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Capitulo 4: El héroe de la leyenda

**Capitulo 4: _EL Héroe De la Leyenda Ryo Akiyama._**

Mientras los elegidos se marchaban con Tai, los supuestos hermanos planeaban su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-le pregunta Karin a Kai.

-¿Cómo te fue? -le pregunta Kai a.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le dice ella a su hermano.

-porque nuestro objetivo es tratar de revivirlo -le contesta Kai.

-todo va según lo planeado-le dice Karin.

-bien, prosigamos con el plan -le dice Kai a su hermana.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

A la mañana siguiente la tensión era más fuerte y todos en el salón lo sentían…

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ellos sigan peleados?-le pregunto Tk a Ken.

-no lo sé, esto ya se nos fue de las manos incluso Tai se quedó sorprendido-le comenta Ken.

-…-

-hola chicos, ¡woow! ¿Por qué tanta tensión?-dice Kai al ver a los elegidos.

-hola Kai, ¿es raro verte hoy?-le pregunta Ken, ya que el chico no se había presentado el mismo día que su hermana.

-sí, lamento los problemas que Karin les presento… ¡ya se!, ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta en mí casa?-les comenta el chico.

-¿no habrá problemas con tus padres?-le pregunta Tk.

-no te preocupes, ellos están de vacaciones. Bueno los veo a las 5-le responde Kai al joven.

Después de lo dicho las clases comenzaron, Davis y Kari aún seguían sin hablarse y apara el final del día Davis había visto algo inusual en su casillero…

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntaba Davis quien veía una carta en su casillero.

* * *

 **Davis:**

 _Hola lamento lo haberte causado problemas, pero escuche que vendrías a mi casa._

 _Nos vemos en mi casa. =w=_

* * *

 _Esa tarde…_

-bien, ¿supongo que esta es la casa de Kai?-decía Davis al estar enfrente de una gran casa color blanca.

-Davis, que bueno que llegas-le dice Kai, invitándolo a pasar.

-¿y eso por qué?-pregunto el chico.

-bueno… la verdad es que queríamos hablar contigo-le comenta Kai al joven.

-¿conmigo?-pregunta Davis.

-así es, me alegro que hayas podido venir-le comenta Karin, quien abrasa al joven por detrás.

-¿porque qué pasa? –pregunta Davis.

-veras el digimundo está en un estado de inestabilidad -le contesta Kai al chico.

-sí, sabía algo de eso, pero…-pregunta Davis todo confundido.

-bueno, que les parece si primero comemos algo, ¿de seguro y tienes hambre Davis?-le Pregunta Karin a Davis.

-está bien, pero quiero saber que está pasando-le contesta Davis a los chicos.

 _Después de la comida_ …

-bueno, primero que nada tú estás aquí para ayudarnos Davis-le comenta Kai a Davis.

-¿pero porque yo?-le pregunta Davis.

-bueno te explicare paso por paso…

* * *

 **[ _Narración De Kai_ ]**

 _Veras… esta historia toma unos cuantos años atrás._

 _La fecha: víspera del Año Nuevo 2000. Un niño llamado Ryo Akiyama de 9 años, está sentado en la computadora, chateando sobre aquel incidente de Odaiba en Agosto de ese año, la cual ya deverias estar enterado. En ese momento, un Agumon aparece, pidiéndole ayuda. Ryo coge un Digivice que aparece en su pantalla, y es transportado al DigiMundo. Ahí, Gennai le informa sobre la situación. Machindramon, uno de los Dark Master, que fue"destruido" por WarGreymon, se vio en la necesidad de fusionarse con un Chimeramon para poder sobrevivir, formando así a Millenniumon. Su existencia causaba alteraciones en el espacio-tiempo, lo cual hacia que muchos de los enemigos ya derrotados vuelvan a la vida. Ryo, con la ayuda de los Digimon de los Elegidos, uno por uno son derrotados, hasta lograr terminar con Millenniumon. Con este fuera del mapa, el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad, borrando todo recuerdo de lo sucedido en la mente de los Elegidos y de sus Digimons. Ryo volvió a su casa justo para la cena de Año Nuevo, y recibir el año con su familia..._

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ **...**


	6. Capitulo 5:Decisión

**Capitulo 5: _Decisión_**

 _Unos meses después, en el verano del 2000, Ryo va a visitar a un amigo tuyo, así es me refiero a… Ken Ichijouji. ambos presencian la batalla de Diablomon contra WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon por la red. Pero creo que también sabes sobre esa batalla._

 _Pocos días después, de vuelta en casa de Ken, un D-3 aparece en la PC y también un V-mon llega pidiendo ayuda. Ryo y Ken viajan al DigiMundo, ahí es donde Ken conoce a su primer digimon Wormmon. Ryo va a derrotar definitivamente a Diablomon, la amenaza por la cual fue llamado. Pero… este se encuentra a Millenniumon, que no había muerto. Este había sido una trampa para traer de vuelta a Ryo. Entonces, el gran poder de Millenniumon parte el DigiMundo en dos, separando a Ryo de Ken. Cuando finalmente, ambos encuentran a Millenniumon en un gran desierto lo derrotan haciendo la famosísima DNA-evolución. Al ser destruido el cuerpo digital de Millenniumon, este suelta las Semillas Oscuras, que apuntan hacia Ryo. Ken lo empuja, y una de las semillas se incrusta en su nuca. Ryo sella el alma de Millenniumon en un cristal._

 _Pocos días después, Ryo esta con Ken en su cuarto. Ken se encuentra muy enfermo, debido a la Semilla Oscura. Ryo recibe un cuestionario en la PC, que le incita a elegir entre una de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas. Al elegir a una de ellas, Ryo es transportado nuevamente al DigiMundo. Ahí, Gennai lo introduce al Torneo D-1, donde deberá derrotar a varios oponentes para recibir como compañero a la Bestia Sagrada que eligió. Para esto, Ryo contaba con la ayuda de Agumon, V-mon y Wormmon. Además, recibe un D-Terminal, por medio del cual se mantendrá en contacto con Gennai. Luego, la Bestia Sagrada elegida se presenta, contándole a Ryo que las otras tres Bestias Sagradas se habían vuelto malvadas, y que el ganador del Torneo D-1 será el elegido para ser su compañero y derrotar a las otras Bestias. En el torneo Ryo se las ingenia para ganar, Pero pronto se le es revelado que el Torneo había sido una farsa, y este era un programa diseñado para entrenarlo y hacerlo más fuerte. El verdadero enemigo es Moon-Millenniumon. Según las Bestias Sagradas, Ryo es el único con el poder suficiente para derrotarlo..._

 _En la batalla final, Moon-Millenniumon le revela a Ryo que ambos comparten el mismo poder, y que están destinados a coexistir y luchar eternamente, como la Luz y la Oscuridad. "Si he de morir, tu vendrás conmigo!". Moon-Millenniumon explota, y tanto él como Ryo son sacados del flujo normal del espacio y el tiempo._

-¡woow!-reacciona Davis sorprendido.

-¿te pareció interesante Davis?-le pregunta Karin.

-claro, pero… ¿Por qué yo?... esa es la pregunta que aún no me responden.-les dice Davis a ambos.

-ya es algo tarde, porque no lo dejamos para mañana-le comenta Kai a Davis

-bien-le contesta Davis a Kai.

-Karin, a compaña a Davis-le dice su hermano a Karin.

-si-le contesta ella.

* * *

 _Ya afuera de la casa…_

-¿Y bien?-le pregunta Karin a Davis.

-pues no lo sé aún tengo mis dudas sobre todo esto-le contesta Davis.

-está bien, recuerda que contamos contigo-le dice Karin, quien besa a Davis en la mejilla y luego se va.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunta Kai

-será sencillo, tu déjamelo a mí-le contesta Karin

 _ **A la mañana siguiente Tai llamo a los chicos y se reunieron en la escuela, ya que Izzy tenía un mensaje de Gennai que darles.**_

-¿ya estamos todos?-pregunta Izzy, pero como siempre había alguien que faltaba.

-no, falta Davis-le contesta Ken, al ver que su buen amigo aun no llegaba.

-eso quiere decir que estamos todos-le contesta Kari, quien aún seguía molesta.

-lamento llegar tarde, ¿podrían decirme que pasa?-decía Davis, quien llegaba corriendo ajitado.

-bueno el señor Gennai me dijo que nos cuidáramos, ya que hay digimons del mundo de las tinieblas que quieren acabar con nosotros y que tienen un plan entre manos-les explica Izzy la situación.

-"me pregunto si se tratara de Millenniumon"-

-¿pasa algo Davis?-le pregunta Tk a Davis

-claro que pasa algo… acaso creíste que no nos enteraríamos de tu hazaña-le contesta Matt, quien lo toma del brazo, mientras le hace una llave.

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunta Davis.

-oh vamos, tu sabes de que hablo. Hablo de la chica que esta sobre ti todo el tiempo-le dice Matt, quien no lo soltaba.

-oh, te refieres a Karin-le contesta Davis rascándose la cabeza.

-sí, ¿y cómo van las cosas?-le pregunta Tai, pero Davis se limitaba a contestar, ya que eso enfurecía más a Kari hasta que…

-pues…-

-qué te parece si yo te lo digo-le contesta Karin, quien sale por detrás de Davis.

-¡karin! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta el chico.

-pues… te estaba buscando, así que empecé a buscarte-le contesta Karin.

-disculpa, pero tenemos un asunto aquí que atender-le contesta Kari, quien no se veía para nada contenta.

-¿Qué pasa Kamiya no toleras la competencia?-le pregunta Kairn burlándose un poco.

-no sé de qué hablas- le contesta kari hasta que…

-¿en serio? Bueno…-Karin ataca a Davis dándole tremendo beso en la boca

-…-

-¡oye ten más prudencia, estamos en la escuela!-le grita Kari separando a Davis de Karin,quien en ese momento pelean entre ellas.

-oigan ¡ya basta!-le grita Davis tratando de separarlas pero…

-…-

-"¿qué es esto? Se siente suave, pero…"

-Davis hasta cuando planeas seguir tocando mi pecho-le dice Kari.

-si Davis, eso podríamos dejarlo para cuando estemos solos como ayer- le contesta Karin, quien hacía que las cosas empeoraran

-…-

-¡¿ayer?!-reaccionan todos sorprendidos.

-vaya parece que alguien se nos ha convertido en un hombre-le decía Matt a Davis.

-no me molestes-le contesta Davis, quien sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

-bueno, como sea Davis. ¿Puedes acompañarme un poco?-le dice Karin, quien lo agarra del brazo.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Davis.

-bueno es que hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo. A solas-le dice Karin tirando de la mano del chico.

-bien, creo que es mejor irnos-les dice Tk, al ver que Kari estaba poniéndose de mal humor.

-bueno, Davis te vemos donde ya sabes-le susurra Ken.

-si-le contesta Davis

* * *

 _Mientras en otro lado de la escuela_

-¿Qué es tan importante?-le pregunta Davis a Karin.

-bueno… ¿no crees que por alguna razón tus amigos se les borraron los recuerdos de Ryo?-le pregunta Karin a Davis.

-no, y no quiero hablar sobre eso-le contesta Davis a Karin.

-Davis, recuerda que solo contamos contigo para salvar este mundo-le comenta Karin.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-le pregunta Davis al escuchar las palabras de Karin.

-salva a tus amigos alejándolos de ti-le contesta Karin

-estas bromeando ¿cierto?-le dice Davis, quien no quería hacerlo, pero tenía sus dudas.

-eso quisiera, pero recuerda el poder de Milenniumon y en un parpadeo él podría eliminar a tus amigos si él lo desea-le comenta Karin a Davis tratando de hacer que este se alejara del equipo.

-sí, pero aún no ha despertado-le contesta Davis, a lo que Karin solo lo ve con una mirada muy seria.

-…-

-ya entendí, empezare hoy-le contesta Davis a Karin de mala gana.

 _ **Al llegar al digimundo Davis solo pensaba en como haría las cosas y que pasaría con el de ahora en adelante.**_

-vaya pero si es nuestro amigo "el gran hombre" y…-bromea Matt, pero este es apartado del camino.

-tengo que hablar con V-mon-le dice Davis a su compañero.

-qué bueno, yo también-le contesta V-mon.

-V-mon… ¿Qué querías decirme?-le pregunta Davis al dinosaurio azul.

-¡lo logre!, Gatomon y yo estamos saliendo-grita el pequeño digimon dando saltos de alegría.

-…-

 **Continuara...**


	7. capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: inicia la batalla**

-oye vamos no dije nada del otro mundo para que te quedaras mudo-dice V-mon al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba.

-bueno, es solo que me dejaste algo… tu sabes… impresionado-le contesta Davis.

-y bueno. ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?-le pregunta v-mon, pero en ese momento Davis tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para los demás.

-pues veras… yo… tengo que irme y no creo poder volver en algún tiempo, pero sabes… me alegro por ti-le contesta Davis, quien se va, sin saber que alguien había escuchado la conversación entre ellos dos.

-Davis, ¡Espera!-le grita V-mon, pero Davis ya se había ido.

-¿se puede saber que fue todo eso?-le pregunta Kari.

-no lo entenderías-le contesta Davis.

-¿Qué no entendería?, que ahora que tienes novia planeas dejar a v-mon-le dice Kari molesta.

-yo… yo nunca dije eso-le vuelve a contestar Davis, quien estaba molesto, pero no podía ver a Kari a los ojos.

-¿y bien?-le vuelve a preguntar ella.

-esto no es asunto tuyo-le dice Davis, quien la pasa de largo.

-lo es, Gatomon es mi compañera y solo quiero que sea feliz-le contesta Kari, quien toma a Davis del hombro.

-¿piensas que no estoy feliz por ellos?, pues déjame decirte algo-le dice Davis, quien en ese momento es interrumpido.

 _*brip bip bip*_

-tengo… tengo que irme-le contesta Davis, con una expresión triste en el rostro.

* * *

 **De regreso en el mundo real…**

-Davis, que bueno que llegas-le dice Kai a Davis.

-¿y por qué lo dices así?-le contesta Davis, justo en ese momento… Karin lo golpea por detrás dejándolo inconsciente.

 _Minutos después…_

-¿Dónde estoy?-decía Davis, quien acababa de reaccionar.

-¿oh ya despertaste?-le pregunta un digimon cubierto por vendajes.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunta Davis al sospechoso digimon.

-nada, solo que nuestro señor esta por despertar- le contesta un digimon femenino.

-¡¿nuestro señor dijiste?! , ¿Entonces ustedes?-les dice Davis a ellos.

-vaya que listo eres, se nota que no se te va ninguna-le contesta el digimon vendado.

-no te creas Baalmon si lo hubiera sabido, ya hubiese sospechado de nosotros ¿no crees?-le contesta el digimon femenino.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-pregunta Davis.

-fácil, nuestro maestro quiere eliminar a todos los elegidos del mundo, y para eso necesita renacer como el digimon más poderoso de todos-le contesta Lilithmon.

-…-

* * *

 **De regreso con los elegidos…**

-¡¿qué bueno que los encuentro niños?!-dice Gennai.

-¿Qué pasa Gennai?-le pregunta Tai

-se trata de una nueva amenaza, un digimon con mucha fuerza y alto poder que podría causar un desastre en la curvatura del espacio tiempo-les explica el joven gennai

-entonces vamos-les dice Tk.

-¡Esperen!, yo voy con ustedes-les contesta V-mon, quien pensaba que Davis podría estar ahí cerca.

-pe… pero V-mon-dicen todos con la cara baja al saber que Davis posiblemente no volvería.

-yo sé… yo sé que Davis estará en ese lugar, por favor… llévenme con ustedes-

-bien vamos-le dice Kari.

-una cosa más niños, las bestias sagradas les mandan un pequeño regalo-les comenta Gennai antes de su partida.

 _Después de que los niños elegidos reciben el poder de las bestias sagradas, intentan buscara a Davis hasta que…_

-…-

-¿v-mon te pasa algo?-le pregunta Gatomon.

-no, porque lo dices-miente el pequeño dragón azul.

-porque te conozco bien, y siento que estas preocupado por algo-le contesta el digimon felino.

-… je jeje, pues creo que no te puedo engañar ¿verdad?-le dice V-mon rascándose la cabeza.

-vaya que ustedes dos están muy enamorados-les dice Kari a ambos digimons.

-kari, ¿Por qué estas triste?-le pregunta V-mon.

-no es nada, no se preocupen-le contestó ella.

-chicos tengo una señal de donde esta Davis-les dice Ken a los demás.

-¿en serio?-reaccionan todos sorprendidos.

-sí, pero no les va a gustar mi respuesta-les comenta el chico genio.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el mar de las tinieblas…**

-…-

-¿Qué pasa el gato te comió la lengua?-le dice Lilithmon burlándose de Davis.

-no, es solo que no puedo creer que me besó una anciana-le contesta Davis, haciendo enojar a lilithmon.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste maldito mocoso?-le contesta ella, quien estaba a punto de asesinarlo, pero…

-ya vasta Lilithmon, Davis es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora-le comenta Baalmon.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta ella.

-ellos están llegando-le responde Baalmon a ella.

-no les servirá de mucho, el maestro esta por despertar-le contesta Lilithmon.

-bien, yo me ocupare de ellos-adhiere ella.

-déjame acompañarte, no sería justo que te llevaras la diversión tú sola- le contesta Baalmon.

-como quieras-le dice lilithmon, pero no se acoraron que tenían un prisionero.

-"con estos dos fuera es posible que pueda hacer algo"-

Mientras afuera…

-chicos creo que tenemos compañía-Dice Matt.

-sí, eso parece. Chicos es hora de digievolucionar-le contesta Tai.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	8. capitulo7: Adiós Compañeros

**Capitulo 7: Adiós Compañeros**

 _ **Agumon warp digimons a… WarGreymon**_

 _ **Gabumon warp digimons a… Metal Garurumon**_

 _ **Tentomon warp digimons a… Hercules Kabutrimon**_

 _ **Palmon warp digimons a… Rosemon**_

 _ **Gomamon warp digimons a… Vikemon**_

 _ **Biyomon warp digimons a… Hououmon**_

-bien seguimos nosotros- dice Tk

 _ **Patamon digimons a… Angemon**_

 _ **Armadillomon digimons a… Ankylomon**_

 _ **Angemon / Ankylomon DNA digimons a… Sakkoumon**_

 _ **Hawkmon digimons a… Aquilamon**_

 _ **Gatomon/ Aquilamon DNA digimons a… Silphymon**_

 _ **Wormon digimons a… Stingmon**_

* * *

 _Mientras los elegidos se preparaban para su enfrentamiento Davis estaba dentro de la base enemiga impidiendo que Millenniummon despertara._

- _" **vamos rápido, tiene que haber un interruptor o algo para volar este lugar** "_\- piensa Davis hasta que…

* * *

 **Secuencia De Auto Destrucción**

* * *

-eso era lo que estaba buscando-dice el chico feliz.

-¿Qué será esto?, cierto, tengo que irme ya-dijo inocentemente, hasta que oprime el botón y se va.

 _*boooom*_

-eso fue…-dice Lilithmon al ver una enorme explosión en la base.

-sí, el idiota voló todo- le contesta Baalmon.

-vámonos-Adhiere el digimon vendado.

-bien, ¡no crean que esta es la última vez que nos vemos mocosos!-les dice lilithmon, quien se va antes de ser atacada

-sí, salúdenme a Motomiya o a lo que quede de él-les contesta Baalmon, quien después de detener el ataque de War Greymon y Metal Garurumon, mientras que este desaparece.

-no, no es cierto ¿o sí?-dice Tai al ver la explosión.

-…-

-no, yo también me niego a creer eso-le contesta Kari, en ese momento… una luz sale de la terminal D de Tk

-¡¿ese es?!-dice Cody sorprendido.

-sí, es el digi egg de la esperanza, pero… ¿porque?-reacciona Tk al ver que su Digi-egg estaba reaccionando con V-mon.

 _ **V-mon Digimons a…Saggitarimon**_

-Saggitarimon… Nosotras vamos contigo-le dice Kari, en ese momento otro destello sale, pero… en esta coacción salía de la Terminal D de Yolei

-¡¿eh?!-reaccionan todos sorprendidos.

 _ **Gatomon digimons a… Swanmon**_

-¿pero cómo?-pregunto Swanmon.

-no lo sé, pero tenemos que sacar a Davis de ese lugar-le contesta Saggitarimon.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la base…**

-donde podre esto, ah ya se-decía Davis, quien llevaba un digi huevo en las manos.

-¿Davis dónde estás?-dice una voz, quien al encontrarse con su compañero, este se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-por a… ¿tú eres V-mon?-reacciona Davis sorprendido, al no reconocer a su compañero.

-podemos dejar las preguntas para otro día-le dice Kari, en ese momento Davis noto a otro digimon extraño.

-¿kari?, ¿y quién eres tú?-dice Davis al notar al otro digimon extraño.

-dijimos que las preguntas son para otro día-le responde Swanmon.

-miren, son ellos-les dice Sora al ver a ambos digimons.

-chicos, tengo algo que decirles… podrían acercarse un poco-le comenta Davis a los demás.

-¿qué pasa Davis?-le pregunta Tai, quien se acerca con todo el grupo.

 _*sonido de destello de luz*_

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Izzy.

-es fácil, les regrese los recuerdos que les habían borrado-les contesta Davis.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunta Matt

-ustedes hace tiempo conocieron a un chico llamado Ryo, y tuvieron unos cuantos problemas por culpa de un digimon llamado Millenniumon-les explica Davis.

-pero lo hiciste sabiendo que te traería consecuencias a ti, ¿verdad?-dice Gennai, quien llega hasta donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¿de qué hablas señor Gennai?-le pregunta Mimi.

-vaya que no se te va una viejo. Lo que dice él es cierto, aun no sé qué o cuales vayan a ser los efectos secundarios pero…-les dice Davis, quien empieza a sentirse mal.

-¿pero?-pregunta Tk.

-me dio un gusto conocerlos a Todos-les contesta Davis.

-¿Davis no me digas que vas a…?-reacciona Tai sorprendido

-oigan chicos no pongan esas caras, Ken, V-mon… como lo puedo decir… Gracias por todo Chicos-decía Davis avergonzado.

-Davis no te puede ir así como así-le dice Ken.

-je je, le diré a Osamu lo mucho que lo extrañas-le contestaba Davis a Ken.

-…-

-lo siento, pero…-dice Davis, quien solo le sonríe a Kari.

-no digas más, por favor no digas más-le contesta ella, en ese momento… Kari no puede más y besa a Davis.

-eso… eso no me lo esperaba-le contesta Davis quien estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Davis Yo…-le dice Kari, pero este ya había desaparecido. (Escena robada de Soul of gold)

-…-

-¿estarás bien Kari?-le dice su hermano poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

-lo intentare…-le contesta ella y así termina el día, con muchos sentimientos encontrados y dos personas que sufren la pérdida de un ser querido…

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**


	9. Capitulo 8: un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 8: Un Nuevo Comienzo**

-¡Auxilio!-

-ja ja ja, nadie te podrá salvar pequeño-

-oye, ¿porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-

-otra vez ustedes-

-sí, así que por qué mejor no dejas a ese digimon en paz y te vas-

-sí, claro como si un humano me dijera lo que tengo que hacer-

-Grrrr-

-tranquilo, el solo se estaba disculpando ¿verdad?-

-si, además, creo que deje la estufa encendida-

-que aburrido es esto-

-pero fue fácil, no lo crees-

-¿y que sigue a hora?-

-"no sé cómo regrese a este mundo, pero… tengo que encontrar al digimon responsable que quiso revivir a Millenniumon"- Piensa un chico que había regresado, sin saber el por que.

-¡Davis reacciona!- le grita el chico que tenía a lado

-lo siento chicos iré a caminar un momento-les contesta Davis.

* * *

 _Mientras Davis caminaba pensando en cómo estarían sus compañeros y V-mon, del otro lado de la puerta había algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre._

-chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante-les comenta Kari a los demás.

Kari les conto a los chicos sobre una pelea y en al cual un chico la había salvado, lamentablemente ellos pensaron que podría ser un simple sueño.

-bien, V-mon, Gatomon, vámonos-les contesta Kari molesta.

\- ¡espera!, ¿adónde piensas ir?-le pregunta Tk a Kari, quien la sujeta de la mano.

-al digimundo a donde más-le contesta ella, quien se suelta y abre la puerta.

* * *

 **ya en el Digi mundo...**

*pack*

-discúlpame, no me fije por donde iba-le contesta Davis a la chica con la que se tropezó.

-…-

-¿nos habíamos visto antes?-l pregunta la chica castaña.

-"si, pero es mejor que no lo sepas Kari". No lo creo, recordaría una cara bonita-Le contesta Davis a lo que la chica se sonroja.

-bueno mi nombre es…-dice la chica, justo en ese momento alguien grita.

-Kari, no deberías de hacer este tipo de cosas… es imprudente-dice Tk, quien sale acompañado de los demás.

-así que ese es tu nombre, bueno yo…-justo cuando iba a presentarse uno de los chicos que lo acompañaba aparece.

-oye Davis, Lili está preocupada y me… oops, ¿interrumpo algo?-cometa el chico.

-no Haruto, ya estaba por regresar- le contesta Davis cuando…

-¡El digivice de V-mon está reaccionando!-dicen todos sorprendidos.

-disculpa, ¿Davis?... ¿te importaría ser compañero de v-mon?-le pregunta Kari.

-lo siento, la verdad es que… Tanto Haru como yo ya tenemos compañeros digimons-les dice Davis.

-¿pues dónde están?-le pregunta Tk, En ese momento 3 sombras se aparecen detrás de los elegidos.

-¡oh! chicos con que aquí estaban-le dice una chica que tenía un digimon en los brazos.

-sí, lo siento Lili, la verdad es que no sabía que Davis fuera tan social y acabo de conocer a estos chicos-se disculpa Haruto.

-Grrr-

-que el grandote no los apantalle, él es mi digimon su nombre es Cyberdramon-

-mucho gusto colega-dice v-mon presentándose, pero…

-…-

-sí, lo sé no es muy Sociable que digamos-le contesta Davis llevándose a Cyberdramon lejos.

-bueno, Yo soy Lili Holstein y ella es Lalamon-les dice Lili, mientras Lalamon saluda a los elegidos.

-solo falta el mejor cierto-les dice un joven pelirojo.

-…-

-bueno, mi nombre es Tachibana Haruto, pero pueden decirme Haru-les saluda el pelirojo.

-y nosotros- dicen dos voces desde lo lejos

-¡oh! Cierto, ellos son B.A y B.G-les dice Haruto, pero los elegidos se sorprenden al ver aun Agumon y Gabumon Negro.

-Espera… ¿tienes dos digimons?-le pregunta Ken

-así es y…-le contesta Haruto, pero es silenciado por Davis.

-Haruto, ya es hora de irnos-le contesta Davis, quien sigue su camino acompañado de Cyberdamon.

-¿pasa algo Kari?-le pregunta Tk.

-no, no es nada-le contesta ella. "porque tengo la sensación de que conozco a este chico"

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_

* * *

[ **Nota** ]

lamento que el capitulo fuera corto, la verdad es que estoy trabajando lo mas rápido que puedo en los fics y la punta universidad no me deja hacer nada, pero no se preocupen... pronto sabrán en los proyectos que estoy trabajando.


	10. capitulo 9: El nuevo estudiante

**Capitulo 9: El nuevo estudiante**

 **Al día siguiente…**

-chicos… quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero que tomara clases a partir de hoy-

-¿sabían algo de esto chicos?-le pregunta Kari a Tk y a Ken.

-no, pero que podría salir mal-le contesta Tk.

-hola-contesta una voz a lo lejos.

-qué bueno que llegaste, ¿porque no te presentas y tomas un asiento?-le dice el profesor, después de que Davis se presentara tomo un asiento alado de Kari, la cual llamo la atención de varios compañeros de clase.

-espero y no tardes en acostúmbrate-le dice Kari en voz baja.

-no creo que eso suceda, además…-le contesta Davis, pero alguien le estaba tocando el hombro.

-Bueno, bueno, si gusta Pueden terminar su conversación fuera de clase-les comenta el profesor, quien saca a ambos de la clase y dejándoles una tarea especial.

* * *

 **A la hora de la salida**

-es la primera vez que te sacan del salón-le dice Tk quien estaba preocupado por Kari.

-vamos chicos no fue la gran cosa-le contesta Kari.

-es cierto Tk, además Kari tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el chico nuevo-le contesta Yolei, quien hace una broma, haciendo que Kari se sonroje.

-¿Cómo sabes tú de eso Yolei?-le pregunta Tk.

-culpa mía-le contesta Ken.

* _Sonido de un motor_ *

-hola-dice un chico en moto.

-¿eres tu Davis?- pregunta Kari.

-si, por cierto Kamiya… ¿quieres que te lleve?-le pregunta Davis a Kari.

-bueno… yo…-le contesta ella un poco indecisa.

-como siempre Kamiya está llamando la atención del chico nuevo-

-sí, primero Takaishi y luego el nuevo-

-…-

-ya veo, dame un segundo-dice Davis, quien se va a hablar con las chicas.

-saben… Tienen un bonito rostro, pero… si se enojan mucho tendrán tantas arrugas que parecerán ancianas. Lo mejor es que cuiden sus palabras, al igual que esos lindos rostros-les dice Davis, quien regresa a su motocicleta.

-Davis, muchas gracias-le agradece Kari.

-de nada, por cierto… ¿Dónde te veo mañana?-le pregunta Davis a Kari.

-¿eh?-reacciona Kari confundida.

-tenemos un trabajo de castigo ¿recuerdas?-le dice Davis.

-cierto, que te parece en frente de la estación-le comenta Kari.

-bien, entonces ahí te veo-le contesta Davis, quien se va en su moto.

-vaya, vaya, parece que alguien tiene una cita-le dice Yolei, quien le da un leve codazo a Kari.

-¿Quién tiene una cita?-pregunta Tai, quien iba llegando.

-mira, que ya es algo tarde. Vámonos hermano-le dice Kari, quien no quería que Tai lo supiera.

* * *

 **Al día Siguiente…**

-bien, ya tengo todo, ¿vienen chicos?-les pregunta Kari a V-mon y Gatomon.

-no gracias, tenemos un digihuevo que cuidar-le contesta V-mon.

-bien, entonces me voy-se despide Kari de ambos digimons.

 **Mientras en otro lado**

-¿creo que llegue muy temprano?-decía Davis, quien había llegado al punto de encuentro antes que Kari.

-Vaya, llegaste temprano-dice una voz a lo lejos

-pero si eres tu Kamiya, no te preocupes acabo de llegar-le contesta Davis

-…-

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunta El chico.

-no, pero… ¿Por qué no me dices Kari como los demás?-le pregunta ella-

-bueno, si tú lo dices. ¿Adónde iremos en nuestra cita Kari?-decía Davis jugando un poco con ella. Y su plan salió a la perfección, ya que Kari estaba muy roja.

-vamos solo era una broma-le contesta el, al ver la cara de la chica.

-ya lo sabía-le contesta ella.

-¿y bien adonde iremos entonces?-le vuelve a preguntar el chico.

-¿que te parece a mi casa?-le sugiere ella

-bien, pues vamos-le comenta Davis, en ese momento un rostro familiar los siguió discretamente.

* * *

 **Ya en la casa de los Kamiya**

-Davis ¿Cómo conociste a Cyberdramon?-le pregunta Kari.

-…-

-si no lo quieres contar está bien-le dice ella al ver que Davis tenía una expresión un poco seria.

-oigan tengo hambre, porque no comemos algo-dice V-mon, quien salva a Davis.

-cierto, iré por unos bocadillos. ¿Me acompañas gatomon?-le pregunta Kari al digimon felino

-lo siento estoy cuidando a un niño-le contesta el digimon felino.

-yo te acompaño-le dice v-mon quien va con Kari a la cocina.

-"vaya que si has cambiado"-pensó Davis, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?- le pregunta Gatomon.

-¿ah?, no, no es nada-le contesta Davis.

-Kari es una niña muy buena y linda, pero si la haces llorar te las veras conmigo-le dice Gatomon, quien saca las uñas.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?-le pregunta Davis, quien reía de forma muy nerviosa.

-tengo el presentimiento de que nos estas ocultando algo-le contesta el digimon felino.

-...-

-chicos ¿todo bien?-pregunta Kari, quien cae dejando a Davis bañado en soda y demás.

-lo siento, te secare en un instante-le dice Kari.

Justo en ese momento llega Tai, quien al ver a un Davis sin camisa, no tardo en exaltarse.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?-le pregunta Tai al joven, quien no había visto.

-" _cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo Tai y los otros también se olvidaron de mí, pero creo y fue lo mejor_ "-piensa Davis

-oye, te estoy preguntando algo-le decía Tai, quien teína una expresión de pocos amigos.

-tranquilo Hijo, él es un compañero de tu hermana-le contesta su madre, quien va saliendo con Kari de la cocina.

-¿y puedo saber por qué su "amigo" no trae camisa?-pregunta Tai.

-eso es mi culpa, yo le tire el refresco encima-le contesta Kari, en ese momento suena el dispositivo de Davis.

-creo que Haruto me habla, ¿crees que podamos dejar esto para otra ocasión?

-claro, ten mucho cuidado-le dice Kari antes de que Davis salga de la puerta ya con una camisa (la camisa era de Tai).

-" _prometo que te contare todo, solo espero no alejarte de mí como aquella vez_ "

 _ **Continuara...**_


	11. Capitulo 10: Los detectives digitales

**Capitulo 10: Los Detectives Digitales.**

 _Davis ya había toma do si decisión, desde hace tiempo atrás, para proteger a sus amigos y a sus seres queridos no revelaría nada sobre Cyberdarmon, ni mucho menos que ya lo conocían, todo para proteger a sus amigos._

A la mañana siguiente Davis no llego a clase y todos en especial Kari se preguntaban el por qué.

-chicos ayúdenme por favor-les suplica Kari a Tk y a Ken.

-claro, ¿en qué te podemos ayudar?-le pregunta Ken

-quiero ir a verlo-les dice Kari.

-te refieres a Davis-le dice Ken.

-si-le contesta ella.

-espera Kari, estás diciendo que te saltaras clases solo para verlo-le contesta TK, quien golpea el escritorio de Ken.

-no… yo… no yo solo quiero saber por qué no vino a clases-le contesta ella.

-ya veo…, pero eso es imposible Kari-le conmenta Ken.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ken?-le pregunta ella.

-Davis Motomiya o como sea que se llame, hay muy poca información sobre él, Izzy y yo lo estuvimos investigando después de que lo conociste y pues… no encontramos mucha información, te pido y tengas cuidado-le dice Ken, dejando en Kari una gran interrogante.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo digital**

-Lamento haber arruinado tu cita de ayer-le dice Haruto a Davis.

-no digas tonterías, además no era una cita-le contesta Davis.

-como digas, por cierto Lili esta por haya dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte-le contesta Haru.

-Haruto dijo que querías hablar con migo, ¿de qué se trata?-le dice Davis a Lili.

-¿A dónde te fuiste?-le pregunta ella.

-solo estaba haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, no es para tanto-le contesta Davis.

-si lo es, acaso ya se te olvido la promesa que hiciste-le dice Lili.

-no tienes por que gritar de esa forma o… claro estas celosa-le dice Davis.

-no lo estoy, pero ponte a pensar un poco en el riesgo que corremos todos mientras tú estás jugando a los recién casados-le contesta Lili, quien era evidente que estaba molesta.

-siento que te preocupas demasiado, además ellos ni se acuerdan de mí, ¿paso algo con Cyberdramon mientras no estaba?-le dice Davis, quien pregunta por su nuevo compañero.

-es tu Digimon, ¿Por qué tengo que saberlo yo?-le contesta Lili, quien se va.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo real...**

-me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?-se pregunta Kari, en ese momento ve a Haruto.

-hola- decía Haruto, quien fue a saludarla.

-hola, disculpa... ¿sabes algo de Davis?-le dice Kari a Haruto.

-…-

-eso me suena a que si-le contesta ella.

-y… ¿Qué quieres saber?-le pregunta Haruto.

-muchas cosas, por ejemplo… ¿cómo conoció a Cyberdamon y como los conoció a ustedes?-le pregunta Kari.

-bueno…-le contesta Haru, quien en ese momento llegan a su mente un montón de recuerdos.

* * *

 _ **FlashBack...**_

-Haru, mira es un chico-

-sí, ¿y que con eso Lili?-le contesta Haruto.

-además, tiene un digi-huevo en las manos-le dice Lili

 **Minutos después…**

-¿Dónde estoy?-reacciona Davis confundido al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

-en el digi-mundo, te encontramos mientras investigábamos un caso-le contesta Haru.

-¿un caso?-le pregunta Davis.

-sí, mi nombre es Tachibana Haruto y Soy un detective Digital-le dice Haru.

-pues… gracias por la ayuda-le dice Davis

-en realidad no fui yo quien te atendió, sino mi asistente-le contesta Haru.

-¿ya se despertó?-pregunta una voz, que venía acompañada de unos digimons.

-¿y tú quién eres?-le pregunta Davis.

-mi nombre es Lili Holstein, y me alegra ver que este consiente-le dice ella.

-por cierto chico, porque no nos dices quien eres y un poco de ti-lo interroga Haruto.

-no es necesario, gracias por la atención médica, pero tengo que irme-les contesta Davis, en ese momento un digimon le corta el paso.

-podrías decirle a tu perro que me deje pasar-le dice Davis a Haru.

-claro, en cuanto nos des algo de información-le contesta Haruto.

-no sé qué quieres de mí, ya tuve suficiente con saber que algo está detrás de mis amigos-le contesta Davis.

-¿podrías explicarte mejor?-le pregunta Lili.

-un digimon está detrás de mis amigos y yo… yo tuve que pagar un precio para tratar de salvarlos, pero no sé si pueda seguir o…-les comenta Davis.

-claro que puedes seguir, nosotros te ayudaremos. Pero… ¿qué clase de precio pagaste?-le pregunta Haru.

-es sencillo… borre los recuerdos de mis amigos , pero... solo los relacionados conmigo-le comenta Davis.

-ya veo, no debió haber sido fácil-le comenta Lili.

-¿y el digi-huevo?-le pregunta Haru.

-no lo sé, solo lo encontré-le contesta Davis.

-bien, pues…. Oh es cierto ¿no se cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunta Haru.

-Davis, Davis Motomiya-le contesta el joven.

-pues déjame decirte algo Davis. ¡Bienvenido al DigimonTantei!-le dice Haru.

-Toma esto te será de utilidad-le dice Llil entregándole un par de cosas como un nuevo Digivice, ya que el suyo había desaparecido (no, lo tenían los de 02). Además de recibir cosas para su investigación, también recibió un cambio de ropa nuevo… y así fue como lo conocieron.

 ** _Fin del Flashback._**

* * *

-en realidad Lili y yo solo lo encontramos, no es nada de otro mundo -le miente Haruto.

-¿y Cyberdamon?-le pregunta Kari.

-lo siento, pero Davis ya tenía el Digi-huevo cuando lo conocí-le comenta Haruto.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
